untitled for now
by cutieak88
Summary: Slash-youve been warned! a SJ fic...my first one..see inside and read! CH 5 UP
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer: Not my world, just borrowing it from the genius, JK Rowling

Summary: Sirius and James fic…not rated R yet…will be soon though

Warning: Slash soon…you have been warned

_Sirius talking and thoughts_

**James talking and thoughts**

Remus talking and thoughts

_6th year, _Sirius thought, _it's finally here. _

Sirius, a now 6th year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was EXTREMELY happy to be back at Hogwarts. This past summer he had run away from home to his best friend's house, James. 

Sirius and James had met each other in their first year on the Hogwarts Train. 

***FlAsHbAcK***

James was searching for an empty compartment. He searched through all of them but they were all full. He finally went to the last one and opened the door, only to be drenched in Stink Sap. Inside he saw a boy sitting staring at the window. This boy was tall and lean with long black, silky hair. When the boy heard the commotion and turned his head, James saw the deepest blue eyes. James, not noticing he was covered in Stink Sap, held out a hand and said, "**Hi, I'm James Potter**." The boy stared at him and burst out laughing. James, not knowing what he was laughing a, put a hand through his Stink Sap covered unruly, jet black hair. He realized why the boy was laughing and joined in. Through fits of laughter the boy replied, "_Hey, I'm Sirius Black_." James suddenly stopped laughing and asked, "**You're part of the family of Blacks**?" Sirius answered, "_Unfortunately_."

**You mean you don't like them?**

_Not particularly_

**Well, then that's ok. Would you mind me sitting here? **

_Not at all, go ahead. Sorry about the Stink Sap, I wanted to be alone._

**If you want to be left alone, I could just leave?**

_No, it's fine. _

Sirius cleaned off James with a flick of his wand _Scourigify_. 

**Thanks.**

_No problem._

**That was a great trick you pulled. I myself am into pranks.**

_Really? That's cool. _

Another person entered the compartment right then, but this time there was no Stink Sap spill. 

Hi, I'm Remus Lupin, do you mind if I sit here?

**Sure, no problem. Do you mind Sirius?**

_No, not at all. I'm Sirius Black, yes I know, I'm a Black. But, I don't like the family._

**And I am James Potter.**

Thanks James and Sirius.

The three hit it off right then. They became the best of friends with another person, Peter Pettigrew. Peter, though, wasn't AS close as the other three were. These 4 were known as the Marauders, a group that played many pranks throughout their life at school.

***EnD fLaShBaCk***

_Ah, the good old days._

Just then James and Remus came into the dormitory. The dormitory was shared by all the Marauders. 

**What are you thinking about Siri?**

_Oh, nothing. Just how we met the first day._

You never really told me, what ACTUALLY happened?

**Well, I came into the compartment, and got Stink Sap all over me. **

Everyone starts to laugh. Peter comes in and the laughing stops.

Peter asks how everyone's summer was. Sirius stays quiet and James notices this. 

**Hey Peter, can you go to the kitchens and get some snacks?**

Peter then leaves and the three boys stare at each other.  

A/N: Yeh, my first fic. Please review, flames are most welcome!


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: Not my world, just borrowing it from the genius, JK Rowling

Summary: Sirius and James fic…not rated R yet…will be soon though

Warning: Slash soon…you have been warned

**_NEW AND IMPROVED CH 2_**

_Sirius talking and thoughts_

**James talking and thoughts**

Remus talking and thoughts

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~* on with the story

"What's wrong Sirius?" asked Remus

_"Nothing" replied Sirius_

"Oh, c'mon, you are hiding something…I'm not STUPID you know?" Remus said

**"Are you sure? The blondness could have fooled ****me.****" James teased**

"Oh ha-ha! But, seriously (no pun intended), what's wrong Sirius?" asked a worried Remus

_Sirius then screamed, "I told you, NOTHING!"_

"There is something, and I will not rest until I find out what it is. I will bother you day and night if I have to, don't you agree James?"

**"If he doesn't want to talk about it, don't push him Rem."**

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!"

**"I'm not on anybody's side. Siri may just not be ready yet."**

"Whatever. I will still pester him if I have to. What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong?"

_"OK OK!! Stop bothering me! Well, this past summer, I ran away from home to James' house."_

"WHAT?"

_"I know, I know, just hear me out. I couldn't handle being at the Black manor anymore, the beatings, the mocking, and the rape." _The last word from Sirius's mouth was barely audible.

This time both James and Remus stared gapingly at Sirius. 

**"THE RAPE??"******

_"Yes, the night I ran away to your house, my father raped me."_

**"What? Why?"**

_"We were at dinner and he started to talk about you and your family James, how you all were muggle—in his words MUDBLOOD—lovers. I defended you and your family and he started to beat me. I kept telling him to stop it, and he wouldn't. He started to rip off my clothes in front of "mother" and Regulus. He did the horrible act and left me weak, bruised, and crying. That's when I decided to run away. I grabbed my broom and loaded my trunk on it, and flew to your house James, while the "family" was asleep." _

  
When Sirius finished, all James was thinking was "**I would like to beat the crap out of his 'father'. How can someone be so cruel to this beautiful person? WAIT…DID I JUST THINK THAT? I didn't! I don't think of him like that…do i??"**

But, what James actually said was "**Wow, Siri. You have so much pain in your life and still have the audacity to face the torture. You ARE a true Gryffindor." **

At that, James hugged the now sobbing and furious Sirius. Remus joined in the hug and the three stayed that way until Sirius quieted—the other boys noticed he was asleep. James put Sirius in his bed and put the covers over him when Peter came in with a tray of food in his hands.

~*~**~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~

Thanks Vicky for ur review!

Rhiannan Star: yeh it was my first fic..glad u liked it

*

A/N: yeh, I know kinda bad…but o wellz…plz review!__


	3. Ch 3

Disclaimer: Not my world, just borrowing it from the genius, JK Rowling

Summary: Sirius and James fic…not rated R yet…will be soon though

Warning: Slash soon…you have been warned

_Sirius talking and thoughts_

**James talking and thoughts**

Remus talking and thoughts

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~* on with the story

"What's going on here?" asked Peter.

**Nothing.******Both remus and james answered.

"ok, well here's your food, and I am going to bed…g'nite"

**Night Peter**

Both Remus and James went to the Common Room and sat in front of the fire in the comfiest chairs.

**You know, I'm getting really worried about Sirius**

So I noticed

**What do you mean?**

I've noticed the looks that you give him, and how your eyes linger on him

**NO! I never look at Siri like that, I don't like him in that way! **All this was said by James in a very flustered way

Oh really? Well, then I guess I'll go for Siri, he IS really enticing!

**NO! YOU CAN'T!**

And why not?

**Because ****I ****like him**

See? The lycanthropy does have a good side to it, I can sense your emotions

**You tricky, conniving, manipulative bastard!**

Hey, watch the language! ****

**Hahahah****, sorry.**** But, I don't know what to do now!**

James then buried his face in his hands, and let out an anguished, and muffled, scream.

"Woah, calm down there James"

"**I'm sorry, it's just I don't know what to do about it, I thought I was in love with Lily, I didn't even know I was gay, or bi."**

"How about telling Sirius? He might feel the same way"

**"I doubt it. He's really stressed out right now, especially because of the little thing that happened this summer."**

"that's true. But, you will never know how he actually feels unless you ask him."

**"But I'm scared Rem! What if he rejects me? Do I ACTUALLY like him? Or is it just because of what happened that I'm feeling this way?"**

"I think you have always liked him and you're just realizing it now. I STILL think you should tell him, but if you want just wait until the whole 'R'* thing dies down a little." [*-Rape]

**"I think you're right Moony. I will wait. Thanks a lot! I'm going to bed ok?"**

"OK. Bye Prongs. And you're welcome!"

James goes to the dormitory and Remus soon follows—Remus has been staring out at the fire trying to sort out his feelings toward the boy that had been haunting his dreams.

***********~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~ review time!

Thanx to all my reviewers

Rhiannan: no prob, they are cute!

Reese: is this better?

Dani: I still got the review, and thanx for bein my 'beta reader' ahah…

Egwene: I hope u like this chapter, and the redo of ch 2

A/N: I know this fic may suck, but bear with me, I'm TRYING!!! That's all that counts right?


	4. Ch 4

Disclaimer: Not my world, just borrowing it from the genius, JK Rowling

Summary: Sirius and James fic…not rated R yet…will be soon though

Warning: Slash soon…you have been warned

_Sirius talking and thoughts_

**James talking and thoughts**

Remus talking and thoughts

on with the story

_"No, please. I'm SORRY!!! I won't do it again. Please, get away!"_

Sirius let out a blood-curdling scream.

Startled, James woke up and moved his curtains aside. He instinctively knew it was Sirius even though Sirius' curtains were closed. James jumped out of bed and ran to Sirius'. As he was about to open the curtains, a sleepy Remus poked his head out of his own curtains.

"What's wrong?" he yawned

**"Nothing, go back to bed Moony," **James said.

James moved the curtains aside and climbed in next to the whimpering ball that was Sirius. He layed down next to Sirius and rubbed his back, whispering soothing words in his ear.

**"It's OK, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."**

As James was whispering, Sirius calmed down considerably. He opened his eyes and looked up at James.

_"Thanks," he whispered._

**"Anytime, do you feel better?"**

_"Much"_

James waited until he could hear Sirius' even breathing-signaling he was asleep. As James was getting out of the bed, Sirius grabbed his hand and said, _"Please stay?"_

**"Of course"**

James climbed back in, closed the curtains and held on to Sirius tightly, vowing he would not let ANYTHING happen to him.

review time!

Thanx to all my reviewers

Rhiannan: Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it!!!

Kvun: I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

Akhuna: I hope you liked this chapter, I am so glad you like my story. And I don't know if Remus likes Sirius OR James…wink wink

Shauna: I am glad you like my story. I am sure you could do something better if you put your mind to it.

A/N: How's that? Good or Bad? Tell me the truth!! Yea, I know this chapter was short, but I did not know what else to write. Just wait.


	5. Ch 5

Disclaimer: Not my world, just borrowing it from the genius, JK Rowling

Summary: Sirius and James fic…not rated R yet…will be soon though

Warning: Slash soon…you have been warned

_Sirius talking and thoughts_

**James talking and thoughts**

Remus talking and thoughts

on with the story

**"Why do I have a warm body in my arms?" **was the first thing James thought when he awakened. He looked down and realized it was Sirius and all of last night came rushing back. He held on to Sirius tighter and the movement awakened the sleeping boy.

_"Morning" _Sirius said

**"Morning"** James replied

_"I want to say thanks again for last night. I don't know how I would have slept soundly, if you weren't here."_

**"It's fine. Just remember that I am always here if you need me."**

Sirius rolled around trying to get up and James got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, Sirius lagging behind.

**'Oh my god, now is NOT the time to get hard!' **James quickly tried to think of something to…NOT be so hard. '**Dumbledore, in a bikini, posing as a model…EEWW!! OK, at least that worked.' **He quickly took a shower and threw on some clothes.

_"Where are you rushing off to Jamie?" _Sirius asked

**"Umm…I was getting really hungry and wanted to get to the Great Hall before all the food got cold."**

_"You do know, they reheat the food, and it's always fresh."_

**"Well, yeah, but I wanted to get there before it's all gone."**

This earned a weird look from Sirius, as it was still a little early, but James ran out before Sirius could say anything more. James found Remus already sitting at the Gryffindor table when he reached the Hall.

**"Morning Moony" **James said

"Morning Prongs, how did you sleep last night?" Remus asked with an innocent look on his face.

**"Oh shut up! He needed comfort, I gave it to him."**

"Uh huh, whatever you say."

**"Anyways, have you gotten an idea yet on how Sirius and I can well you know, get together?"**

"Actually, I do! It's foolproof."

**"Well…what is it?"**

"I call it Love in 6 days."

James thought about that for a moment and then asked, "**Why not 7 days?"**

"Duh, because, I don't work on Sundays."

review time!

Thanx to all my reviewers

Kvun: Thanks for the review! I am so glad you liked it.

Shauna: I am glad you like it.

A/N: How's that? Good or Bad? Tell me the truth!! I have a question for u all, who should Remus like? I have someone in mind, but I want to know what you think.


End file.
